


mistake v.2

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Love Letters, Poor Jumin, Short, love notes after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: before i wrote a short fic on the bad ending on day 10 on jumin’s route, told from mc’s side. so here is jumin’s side of the story. i recommend you read mc’s side first. link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727239





	mistake v.2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727239) by [anon_drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble). 



> originally posted to my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

Running a business wasn’t easy. It required a great deal of work and thought. Still, Jumin found it easier than trying to maintain a relationship. People were complicated. They were illogical, they were selfish, and they simply didn’t make sense. Some relationships were unavoidable. His father, the RFA, his driver, bodyguards, and others. But most of them understood Jumin. Zen hated him but they shared the bond of being in the RFA together.

Then the new person joined. At first, Jumin only concerned himself with the safety of the others. The stranger couldn’t be trusted at first. But slowly, she became more of a presence and Jumin took notice. It was surprisingly easy to discuss things with her. She didn’t seem all that similar to him but she understood him.

It didn’t take long for her to admit to some feelings for him. Jumin was a bit slower, at least in realizing. He had spent most of his life avoiding such emotions and when they started popping up more frequently, during a very stressful period in his life, he didn’t want to be bothered. He enjoyed speaking to MC and even he realized how much she could calm him. But everything seemed to be going wrong for him and he couldn’t focus his attention anywhere else. Until Jaehee intervened.

When MC arrived, and Jumin could see her in person, he knew immediately. It wasn’t necessarily love at first sight (such a concept was shallow at best and Jumin simply didn’t believe in such things) as they had known each other through the chat rooms. But seeing her suddenly in front of him, a real person, Jumin knew his true feelings immediately. She gave him strength just by being there.

Things didn’t progress smoothly, exactly. There were troubles with his father and then Elizabeth the 3rd ran away. Jumin’s fragile emotional maturity had shattered and he latched on to the first thing available to him. MC. It was love between them. He knew it. Why should he let her go when clearly they loved each other? The idea of locking her in a cage had occurred to him but thankfully he did not act on that desire. But soon MC was asking to go home. No, that wasn’t possible. He still needed her. She was the only stable piece in his life right now. The others took notice, especially Zen. He demanded Jumin release her. Jaehee asked him to let MC go back to the apartment. Jumin refused. He was concerned for her safety but it was just as much for his benefit. He was scared to be alone. And surely they could understand and accept that he wanted to protect her. After all, there was a hacker out there targeting the RFA.

The worst was when MC began to beg to go home. She still spoke to Jumin and he believed she still cared but she was desperate to leave. He knew that every day, every hour she was kept there, he was risking his relationship with her. Of all people, though, he thought she would understand and see that he needed her. Hearing her plead was heartbreaking. His own heart cried out that he needed her to stay. Just a little longer. _Please_. _Stop asking to leave_.

When even V intervened, Jumin had no choice. He had to let her go. Surely she would come back to him, though. Everyone promised that she would be safe. Seven was certain she would be fine. Jumin had no reason to worry. But he did worry. Without her in his sight, how could he not? He asked her one final time as she left if she would reconsider. She did not.

Jumin said goodbye and felt how empty his penthouse was for the first time. Without MC there, it suddenly felt like a tomb. He found he regretted having his maid come as she had thoroughly cleaned his home and now there were no traces of MC. Only memories. Seeing her face-to-face for the first time. Reading to her. Hearing her voice in person rather than over the phone. Seeing her smile. Kissing her. Even their argument. All those thoughts and memories crowded his mind.

He couldn’t sleep much that night. He thought of her. Was she thinking of him? He believed she still loved him but she had been upset at being forced to stay. Perhaps that anger would remain. What about the hacker? Was she safe? He knew she had been safely dropped off but what if something happened after that? It was terribly foolish to think such things. There was no harm in being careful but Jumin knew he was overreacting. She wasn’t in danger. He just wanted her back. It was important to recognize and acknowledge his own feelings, now that the knot in his mind had started to unravel. He wanted to be mature and the perfect husband to MC. He could buy her anything she would ever want, but even he had to admit he lacked a bit in the flirty prince role that Zen excelled in. Still, Jumin cared in his own way and if anyone could continue to recognize and accept that part of him, it would be MC.

Late that night, there was a call from Seven. Something had happened. She was gone. The apartment was gone. Someone broke in and there was a special security measure in place and…

Jumin hung up on Seven. He understood. He didn’t fully accept the news. MC was no longer there. His worst fear, the one that everyone had promised couldn’t possibly happen had come to pass. Everyone mourned. Zen grew to hate Jumin more, calling him a robot for not crying over MC. Zen knew nothing. Jumin didn’t try to forget MC but he tried to work himself to exhaustion daily.

The first day that Jumin found a note in his suit, he felt his insides coil and twist and it felt like they ripped in half. He didn’t tell anyone. He saved the note. He later found the others. He wanted to tell MC he loved her. Still. It didn’t feel like she was gone yet it made him realize she was all the more. One note he kept in his pocket every day. It was the message that hurt the most.

“I love you, Jumin! I’ll always love you!” written in her handwriting.

_I love you, MC. I’ll always love you. I wish I could be with you._


End file.
